leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Carolina/Games/Pt
Celestic Town :"There's an odd spaceman in front of the ruins. There isn't anything there, but that only seemed to make him get angry. He's saying he will blow up the town up with a bomb... The nerve of it all... If only I were younger, I'd punish that spaceman with my Pokémon..." * After defeating the Galactic Grunt :"Oh, you were magnificent! Aren't you quite the Trainer? As the elder of Celestic Town, I give you my thanks. Oh? That Old Charm... May I see that, dear? ... What's that? You say Cynthia entrusted you with it to deliver to me? That Cynthia... She's my granddaughter. This Old Charm is something made in Celestic Town long, long ago. It was made in honor of a mythical deity said to have created Sinnoh. These Old Charms are still discovered now and again. Since you're in Celestic Town, why not look around inside the ruins?" * If talked to :"You've gone to the trouble of visiting Celestic Town. Why not take a little more time to examine the ruins?" Celestic Ruins :"The cave painting's meaning seems to be this... There existed beings... Beings so powerful, they were considered deities at the time. There were three Pokémon with power to match either being. The three kept balance with either being, as if they formed a pyramid. It's an ancient legend of Sinnoh that is still told in Celestic Town." :"Who might you be?" :"I wouldn't know. I do know the world is in balance. I'm quite satisfied with the world the way it is. I'm not interested in your question." * If talked to after refusing to battle Cyrus :"That cave painting isn't protected simply because it's old. We've preserved it because we value the memories that it represents. It is a legacy of people and Pokémon beyond measure. A man who fails to understand that... What world could he dream of?" * After defeating Cyrus :"Such a strange, strange man. Spouting such nonsense. The time and space of Sinnoh are filled with memories and thoughts of countless people and Pokémon. This is a wonderful world. What need is there to change it? Oh, yes. I found something useful. You should take this. It belonged to my granddaughter, but she doesn't use it anymore. If a Pokémon learns Surf, it can carry you across water and the sea. You've been a great help. That's my thanks for it." Historical Research Center * Before earning the :"Using the move Surf, you'll be able to go to places that were inaccessible. You'd be surprised where you can go." * After earning the Mine Badge :"Celestic Town is the oldest town in all of Sinnoh. The town was founded to honor Pokémon from the distance past. Or at least that’s the legend..." * After entering Hall of Fame :"Well, hello! You look good. I did some research of my own since that spot of trouble last time. Mt. Coronet's acting up had me very concerned, too. Well, this is what I found in the shrine. It's a book, and it's quite old. Let me read a bit for you. "The bearer of the shining Adamant Orb summons to the Spear Pillar. The guardian Pokémon of time will answer the call. The bearer of the shining Lustrous Orb summons PalkiaZ}} to the Spear Pillar. The Pokémon that binds the spatial dimensions will answer the call." It seems the people of long ago met both and , the Pokémon of time and space."